


wilson wilson we love you

by poalimal



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asgardian Liquor, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously (I Guess) In The Endnote, Gen, Jealousy, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poalimal/pseuds/poalimal
Summary: 'I'mtall,' Bucky grumbled.'No, you're not,' said Steve kindly.





	wilson wilson we love you

 

 

'St-e-ve,' Bucky said, drawn-out, 'who's that over there with Sa-m?'

'Bu-uck,' Steve replied, 'that would be Wil-son.'

Bucky gave him a flat look. He was always in a foul mood right after he got back from a long mission. Coming back to the Tower after so long away to find a party mostly filled with strangers was... probably not helping matters. 'Yes, Steve,' he said, with exaggerated patience. 'I know that's Wilson, I'm asking who's that guy over there with him?'

Steve smacked his lips. This Asgardian mead was _wonderful_ stuff. 'Well - Sam is. It's Wilson and Wilson.' And he chuckled quietly to himself.

Bucky stared at him. 'His name is Wilson? The guy Sam's going with is named Wilson? If they got married, this guy's name would be _Wilson Wilson_?'

'They'd prob'ly do a hypha--, a hypha--,' Steve gave up '--a combo of some kind. So it'd be Wilson Smith-Wilson, or Wilson Wilson-Smith.' He tried to envision receiving a Christmas card with either combination, and found the visual a lot less funny than he thought he would. He took another gulp of his drink.

Bucky looked outraged. 'So Sam would be Sam _Smith_ -Wilson, or Sam Wilson-Smith? We gotta stop this, Stevie.'

'I think they're good together,' Steve said, a bit floatily. 'Sam's happy, you know. And Wilson is. Um.' Steve squinted across the room, trying to remember something about Sam's boyfriend.

Well. He certainly took up space. 'Tall,' Steve settled on.

' _I'm_ tall,' Bucky grumbled.

'No, you're not,' said Steve kindly, patting him on the shoulder. Then his ears caught up to the rest of him. 'Wait a minute - you're jealous! Buck! You're _jealous_.' And he crowed with laughter when Bucky scowled. Sam would get a real laugh out of that. Well, no, he wouldn't laugh, 'cus he was better than that, but he _would_ give Buck hell for it. Oh, but--but he'd been making the rounds with Wilson all night. He hadn't really talked to Steve all that much.

But that was ok! Because Sam had always put himself to the side, almost as long as Steve had known him. It was good that he was happy now. And if he was happier not being by Steve's side, then-- then this was a good thing. Right?

'This _is_ a good thing,' said Steve aloud. Who cared how he felt about it? 'You should be happy for Sam, Buck.' He shook his head. 'Not jealous. Shouldn't be jealous.'

Bucky looked unimpressed. '--At least I'm not drinking to escape my feelings,' he said, evenly.

'Yea, well, there is that,' Steve agreed, tipping his cup back. Bucky rolled his eyes.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 'Hey, hon,' said Will, out of the corner of his mouth, 'why are those two white guys in the corner glaring at me?'
> 
> 'What? Ha ha, no, they're not,' Sam said, shooting Steve and Bucky a single warning glance. 'That's Steve and Bucky, remember? They hate modern music. Nothing to do with you, babe.' He smiled to bite back some of his fury. Those two managed to welcome everyone else's flings with open fucking arms, but _God forbid_ Sam bring someone he actually genuinely liked to one of these things, rather than watch them both play will-they or why-the-fuck-won't-they all night. Now Steve was blatantly avoiding him, and Bucky hadn't even bothered to say hello. 
> 
> Well, whatever, Sam thought, pushing it to the back of his mind. How they felt was their business, not his responsibility. He was done waiting around.


End file.
